Angelfaces: Before There Was You, Chris Griffin
by HottierinaDannyPeh
Summary: Young boys may be Mr. Herbert’s cup of tea, but he used to add honey - or shall we say honeyS in his tea once upon a time. That’s what he called SWEET. The forgotten escapades of a young man who you now call the “old” pervert.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Mr. Herbert will always belong to _Family Guy_. We are not affiliated with _Family Guy_. All rights belong to Seth McFarlane and etc. (Except for our take on the past of Mr. Herbert of course.)

A/N: This story will NOT revolve around the character Chris Griffith. This will be a study filled with different events of YOUNG Mr. Herbert's life.

**Warning: **May offend those who have experienced encounters with perverts/molesters/ and possibly pedophiles.

* * *

_Introduction – What is a youth?_

Dear Mr. Herbert was not always known as "Mr. Herbert" or the "old perverted man next door," nor did he always have the commonly mistaken image of being a "creepy and wrinkly pedophile." He went by a savvier name back in his golden days.

You can call him – Mr. Danny H. He strutted down the streets of Quaghog while gaining the attention of many lovely young ladies. Boy, he was the true definition of the word "youth."

He was the modern day Casanova. He suffered the pains of the heart at night, but during the day, he was plagued by the callings of the flesh. Many a times, they reached into the night. It was simply too much. There was a love overload that burned inside his heart, and he needed to find the ones his heart yearned for in this world before he exploded.

He was just too hot to handle.

The world was so big, and time was so short. How could he fulfill the hearts of all these darlings within one lifetime?

It might not be possible, but nothing could stop him from trying.

The world was waiting to be saved, and it was up to him to give the people what they were looking for.

He was the only one who had what they needed.

Voila – Mr. Papa Danny H.


	2. Ch 1 Sweet Night Out: Cherry Red Lights

_Chapter 1 – Sweet Night Out: Cherry Red Lights_

_By Michael_

Danny was a man of little morals. All he wanted in life was to drink and get damsels to holler back him. Tonight was a night that he planned on taking exactly what he wanted. Booze and a ton of little hotties falling all over him. Damn right. He would get what he was born to get. Nothing was going to get in his way this time, not the bouncer, not the cops, and not even his own mother. He was his own man.

The club that night was packed to the brim with women and gay looking men, crammed like sardines in a rainbow bathed canister that exploded with techno beats. Danny smiled sagely to himself and popped the collar on his shirt. He sashayed over to the bar and leaned over horizontally in his sweat patterned shirt. Beside him was a tall brunette in a satin halter. She raised an eyebrow at him and faced forward. Danny took this as a positive signal. _She totally wants me._ This was going to be sweet. Danny shimmied over and pushed his personally designed rims to the tip of his nose and peeked at the lady slyly.

"Hey beautiful baby, how 'bout I call you 'Hottierina'?"

The dame took one glance at him, and made a face.

"How about _no_, you creep."

Danny smiled wider.

"Come onnnn, just ONE dance with PAPA Danny. You know, the chicks down at the typing pool call me that."

Danny smiled teasingly and reached out to play with the speared olive dangling from the woman's drink.

The world suddenly tipped over for Danny as he found himself staring up at the iridescent ceiling. "UGH what …happened?" He sat up and fumbled about for his precious glasses. His fingers brushed against smooth plastic, but they felt too solid to be his glasses. Smiling with zest, Danny shifted his grasp higher, feeling soft flesh as he moved up from the heeled foot to the shapely leg. A piercing scream was heard above the thumping bass, and Danny felt a firm yank on the top of his hair.

"Ouch!" Danny twisted his head out of the less-than-delicate grasp and looked up into the face of a burly man in bright candy apple lipstick. "Oh shi---."

Danny blinked his eyes open as he felt the late afternoon sun baking his face brown. Beads of sweat were dripping into his sideburns as he craned his neck to reacquaint himself with his surroundings. Littered trashed were cluttered about him, and a stench of urine wafted boldly into his nostrils.

"Oh shit, I guess my night was ruined by some jealous bozo who decided to knock me out and throw me in this alley."

Danny patted himself off and scowled as he touched the blacked bruise on top of his eye.

"Better luck tonight."


	3. Ch 2 Glasses & Jailbait

Chapter 2 - "It's Can't Be Jailbait When There's Glasses Involved"

By Michael

Danny looked at his watch, and a satisfied smile tugged at his lips. A quarter to 3 o'clock. Perfect. He had to make sure that he looked as sophisticated and sexy as possible before they came out. He glanced around, slightly put off that there wasn't a pole or tree he could lean against. Danny shrugged inwardly as he settled for a nearby fire hydrant to sit on. He tried to arrange himself to look as seductive as possible by jutting his left hip out and leaning back a little.

"…WHOA!"

Perhaps hip jutting wasn't such a smart move as Danny slid to the concrete with a jarring thud.

Dusting himself off, Danny pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose and took his place on the hydrant once again. His mouth curved upward lasciviously as he heard a bell chime and a steady trickle of girls in grey checkered skirts and white knee high socks emerged from the building. This was going to be sweet. Danny's smile grew wider.

As the high school girls brushed past him without much of a glance, Danny decided to re-pose himself. He came to the conclusion that it was his testosterone and sheer force of masculinity that has caused girls to shy away.

_They really can't handle me can they? OH females. I'm really too much man sometimes. Ah well. I'm too hot for my own good I guess._

Rising from his perch after his fourth pose, Danny strode over to a girl leaning against the fence lining the school's tennis courts, arms balancing a few textbooks. She was a pretty thing with a model-like stature, brown hair, and blue eyes framed behind a pair of fashionable glasses. Danny wetted his lips with a slow drag of his tongue and leered suggestively.

Pressing himself on the wired fence next to her, Danny brushed against her arm and smiled in an as "non-threatening" way as possible. She scowled and edged slightly away. _She totally wants me. _Danny chuckled and cleared his throat.

"So, you waiting on someone sweetheart? It's too sunny out here today. Wouldn't…want to sunburn that smooth…soft skin of yours there. Your skin reminds me of my granny's white lemon meringue cake. So smooth and…sweet. Perfect."

Horror flickered across the girl's face for a moment, and she frowned harder.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you. And, I'm waiting for my boyfriend to pick me up."

She moved a bit further away from Danny and hugged her books closer to herself.

Danny readjusted his glasses and mimicked her moments.

"You know, that boyfriend of yours probably don't know much about…uh..." Danny let his breath slide over the girl's ear for a moment, licked his lips, and lowered his voice, his words languid and slow.

"….how much…moisture the skin needs to look beautiful? It's really a pity that these young boys these days don't know enough about…skincare. I do though. Women love asking me for…advice…about their skin." Danny smiled slowly while giving himself a loud standing ovation on the inside_. I've got her now. No woman could resist what Papa Danny did just now. Beat that Romeo. This little Juliet is all mine._

The brunette stared at him in shock as Danny reveled in the moment to stare unabashedly into her widened eyes.

"You got a real set of lookers there, baby. I wonder…"

Without pretense, Danny reached out and pulled her dark rimmed glasses off her face as his fingers brushed against her cheek. Danny considered using the opportunity to tangle his fingers in the silky strands of her hair, but chuckled to himself instead. _No you irresistible devil, you'd be outdoing yourself. You don't want to overwhelm the poor girl. So dainty. No. That's all for…later._

Danny grinned triumphantly and leaned in closer,

"Now see? Isn't that so much be--------."

BAM!

Pain and a short wave of nausea swept though Danny for a moment as he found himself on the baking gravel concrete. Everything looked kind of blurry…and kind of…sideways. Danny reached around and fumbled for the familiar feel of his glasses.

As his glasses found its way back on his face, Danny remotely saw the brunette getting into a sleek silver Mustang. A tall and muscular young man stood against the car across from her and glared in Danny's direction before ducking into the driver's seat.

Danny moaned a little and rubbed his face. He let out a sharp intake of breath as he touched a rapidly bruising dent on the side of his eye. Not rising, Danny sat up a little straighter as a small group of girls passed him, giggling girlishly amongst themselves.

Danny released a happy sigh and smiled once more. This was going to be sweet _indeed_ as he clambered up and dusted himself off.


	4. Ch 3 Untie Me

_Chapter 3 – Untie Me  
__~ By Christophe D.C._

Danny H. scanned his surroundings. A perfect sunny day, fresh green grass, tall luscious trees, and lots of fine oh-so-sweet honeys working it up in Quaghog's running park. WHOO! He threw his head back as he carded his fingers through his hair on both sides while running in a smooth and seductive pace created by his strong legs. His head turned from side to side acknowledging all the hungry looks the ladies cast him as they passed by.

_I still got it good. This is gonna be delish!_ _All the ladies are going to run after a piece of Papa Danny once they've seen this. _

Truly, any normal person would not be able to pull or handle the stunts that Danny H. was pulling off right there, right now. He began to take large strides forward while moving his arms in front of himself one after another and snapped his fingers to show off his amazing biceps and strong hands. After a few sets of those, he lunged forward with his masculine calves as he rolled his shoulders back, shimmied, and continued to snap in tune to some imaginary ditty.

Danny quickly turned his head when he heard a very feminine choke by his side. The girl looked at him with wide eyes, completely shocked as to what she saw. He moved his chin towards her and gave her a nod. He threw her one of his best winks while running his tongue along the sides of his lips.

_She totally wants me._

"Hey Sugarbuns – " he started saying, but before he could finished, the girl had already sprinted away screaming. Danny simply gave a small shrug. "Honeys – so shy these days," he let out a sigh. "When am I ever going to find the ones who can handle _all _of this?" he asked himself as he gestured at his body.

Something, or rather someone, caught his eyes when he looked up from his body – an angel perched on a bench, resting and unknowingly preparing herself to welcome the presence of Danny H. He approached her with a smile that reached his eyes. He watched her and wished that he was the towel that she had wrapped around her neck.

_Soon, my dear darling, soon you will know the wonder that is Danny H_.

Danny slid slyly onto the bench that the brown haired beauty was on and spread his legs out, exposing his glory out for the world to see. He was in a tight tank top and thin running shorts. He knew that right then he was hotter than the sun. Danny looked to his side and purred in a low, manly voice, "Hey cupcake."

The intensity from his words was so great that the girl stomped her feet down and spurted out the water from her mouth. He let out a small chuckled and looked down at the closeness of their shoes. He noticed that his shoe laces were untied. He laughed a little harder and shook his head.

_The little minx. She's coming on to me already. She really is the one_.

Danny moved his arm to rest on top of the bench and leaned closer to her. She backed away from him. "Now, now, Baby. I know what you want. I can give it to you like that," he snapped his fingers. "Don't be shy. I see what you did here, and I must say, grreattt jobbb," Danny dragged out his words and said everything very slowly to let the effects sink in.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked the girl while frantically packing her things away in her bag. _She can't even wait! She's perfect!_

Danny said as he dragged his foot up onto the bench and brushed hers along way, "You untied my shoelaces, you foxy little thang. You wanted me to_ fall _for you, right? I can do that right now. I can see us _falling_ _passionately_ in love…You ready?"

The girl let out a wholehearted scream and sprinted away from Danny H. "Ohhh, you want to play a game, don't you buttercups? Just you wait until I catch you! You know you can't resist!" he yelled after her with amusement.

Danny started to chase after the love of his life. Not only was she enthusiastic and eager, she was also playful. She was –

BAM!

He let out a loud groan and rubbed his face as he slowly got up from the floor. He sat back down and stared at his feet – his shoelaces were tangled up. Danny looked up into the sky and snickered loudly. His angel wanted to play a little game of destiny. That little vixen.

He stood up again; ready to continue his little search.

_Oh ho! What's that I see? Another angel? This time with red hair? That's Hottt!!!_

BAM!

Maybe he needed straighten out his laces first. He let out a small sound of pain as he rubbed his bottom from the fall.

He saw a pair of pink sneakers on the side.

_This is going to be sweet_.


End file.
